Piloting Education
by OMGirl
Summary: Future: 1617 Years after contacting earth ST, BC, MW, are married and have kids. Shep get's put incharge of Pilot's ED.


**Title: Piloting Education**

Author: OMGirl

Date: December 04th, 2005

Part: 1

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Sheppard/Teyla

Warnings: Futuristic, 16-17 years after connecting with earth, Sheppard and Teyla, Beckett and Cadman, Elizabeth and Mckay are married, and have children.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just used for my amusement.

Archiving: J-T Yahoo Group, Unique others plz ask first.

A/N: This is just an idea that came to me after watching 'Defiant One', when Sheppard says "That's why parents get other people to teach their kids to drive."

Hope you enjoy it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John sat at the breakfast table dreading the coming day after all the worrying he'd done over the years, this would have to be the one that scared him the most.

It would be hours until the moment, but he knew he would be unable to function all day until that time

"Good Morning, John."

Glancing up he saw her standing there. After all these years her beauty still astounded him. Standing he walked to her, wrapped his arms around her, "Wanna go to Salacia? Just the two of us."

"You know we cannot. You promised Syrus--"

Kissing her he halted her words. "Yes, I know."

Turning he returned to his seat, watching as she went along on her morning routine.

"Teyla do you really think they should be taught right now at this age?"

Stopping what she had been doing she turned back to him. "Elizabeth believes it is the right time, and so do I. She has told me that on earth they are initiated into something similar at this age."

"Yes, but do you think--Are you absolutely sure you feel this is safe."

Walking to him, "You could let Rodney instruct them. I am sure he will not mind" lifting a brow, knowing perfectly well he would never allow it.

"oh no. No way is Rodney allowed anywhere near these lessons."

Nodding, thrilled at the desired results of such a simple sentence she returned to preparing breakfast.

Pushing away from the table John moved to the archway, "I'll wake the kids."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day he sat waiting, in puddle jumper 1, for the group to arrive.

"Dad" came a voice outside the jumper.

Getting up he made his way to the rear of the jumper just in time to see the beginning of a sibling squabble.

"Syrus!" He all but yelled as he saw him force fully push his sister.

"She started it" he yelled back.

"You're old enough to know better. Don't make me cancel this lesson. Now you, Becky, and Ronal into the jumper" he ordered as he surveyed the group before him.

Watching as they entered the rear compartment he sighed knowing the time he spent in the jumper would be forever.

Turning back to the rest of the group, all who were too young to be here, "Now as for you guys, What are you doing here?"

"We'd like to learn also," said his ten year old daughter.

Looking down at her, he could see so much of his Teyla that he couldn't resist her anything, but this was serious and she was too young, he loved having his little girl and didn't want her growing up too fast.

"Not today. You're still too young. In a few years it'll be me and you, sweetie. Now home with you. All of you."

"But--"

Instantly, "No buts. Your mom will be expecting you" he said interrupting her.

Head bowed, "yes, Dad" as they all turned walking out the jumper bay.

Tapping his communicator, "Ronon"

"Sheppard?"

"Can you intercept Shirral, and the other children moving down the jumper bay corridor make sure they all get to their quarters."

"Sure."

Sighing he turned around ready for the chaos he was sure he was about to enter.

Stunned he watched as the jumper slowly floated off the floor. Running he jumped onto the rear hatch. Looking towards the forward section, "Syrus, get out of the seat now", scrambling made his way to the forward compartment.

Taking the pilot chair he landed the jumper then closed the rear hatch before turning to the occupants. Locking eyes with his son, "First rule, Do not touch anything unless instructed to", looking to Ronald, "Always drive in a straight line", and finally to Becky "It's a spaceship you can do up and over, and even down and to the side."

Simultaneously they chorused together, "Yes, sir."

"Now, here we go" he said as he piloted the puddle jumper out the jumper bay, and into the Atlantia sky.

And so for the next two hours he pain stakingly explained the controls, and gave each child a chance to pilot the jumper.

At the end he was happy to once again be in the jumper bay. You would think that over these many years the first generation of children to be born on Atlantis, would have had better control but they were more confused than anything else.

Leaving them to their own devices he made his way to his quarters. Walking in he saw many of the little girls that were Shirral's friends enjoying a movie in the living room section of their quarter. How he wised they'd stay that age forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That evening he sat waiting for Teyla to finish her nightly rituals. Watching as she slowly entered the room, her regretted never having the time like he did in the early days to spar with her.

Standing in front of him, hands resting on his shoulders, "So, how was it?"

Moving his hand to her hips, "Not well, they can't hold a clear thought for the life of them. They need more training than I thought."

"You will succeed" she gently kissed his forehead, then made her way to her own side of the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what's the verdict?…Liked, disliked?

:D


End file.
